


Untitled

by projectoverlord



Category: Storytellers, Storytellers (Web Series), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectoverlord/pseuds/projectoverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blazer doesn't disappear when Hunter wakes up. And Hunter won't let him run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is practice for getting back into writing past tense.

Blazer studied Hunter's sleeping form. The younger man was dreaming, shivering under his blankets. A sheen of sweat covered his forehead. Even asleep, Blazer could sense the power lingering under the other man's skin. It surprised even him how much he wanted to be around that power, and the human who bore it.

How much he wanted to touch.

Before he realised his own movements he was standing at the foot of the bed, then kneeling upon it. One leg moved between Hunter's, hands fisting into the pillow as he lowered himself. Hunter shifted; stirred, as though he might wake. Blazer paused, anticipating the need to disappear.

Until Hunter's hand gripped his shirt, the human's eyes opening. "Don't you dare disappear."

A brief moment passed. Blazer considered, swiftly, how thoroughly fucked he was. Then Hunter surged up, sealed their lips together and all conscious thought disappeared from Blazer's mind. Their bodies collided as Hunter pulled roughly on the t-shirt still in his fist. A hiss escaped the half-demon at the touch of another.

 _Touch-starved_. There were drawbacks to living in between the lines.

Both painfully hard, their hips dragged together as Hunter bucked up. Ever the instigator, Blazer considered with a smirk. He took his lips from the human's mouth and let his teeth graze over Hunter's throat. The perfect groan fell from his prey's lips, and Blazer pulled back and slipped out of Hunter's grasp. He righted himself, standing at the end of the bed looking positively sensual.

"Your sister's about to walk through the door."

Celia glanced in a half-second later, then frowned at her brother. Even in the darkness, Hunter's cheeks were flushed, his breathing rough. "Dude...shut the door if you want to jerk off. C'mon."

Blazer let out a bark of laughter, audible only to Hunter. Celia disappeared down the hall. Hunter, eyes impossibly black, glared at the half-demon.

"Well, you heard your sister. Shut the door, Hunter Crowley."

As Hunter started to shift, Blazer captured his wrists and shook his head. "I don't think so. You do it from here."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Blazer smirked. Teeth bared, he bit down on Hunter's throat. Another groan, another rut of hips. Then he pulled back, letting go of Hunter's wrists as he separates their bodies. "You're plenty worked up, aren't you? Do it from here, or I guess you'll be finishing this all on your own."

"You are such an asshole," Hunter snapped.

"Close the door, Crowley."

"No."

 

Eyebrow quirked, Blazer looks him up and down. "Oh really?"

"Really. I can think of a whole list of people to finish this with. But you," One hand hooked in Blazer's jeans, Hunter smirked, "you're the one who'll be finishing up all on his own."

Blazer attacked him, not sure whether to kiss or fuck or kill. The door slammed shut, but neither knew which had done it. The click of the lock filled the air.

"You want to play games with me, Crowley? Think you've got the upper hand? You might have power, but you don't know how to use it. You're just a kid."

He reached up, clasped his hands on Hunter's wrists and jerked them up to the headboard.

"Oh, I thought the whole tough guy thing was really working for me?" Hunter retorted, clearly thrilled to be throwing Blazer's words back at him.

His hands tightened on the petite wrists beneath them. There would be bruises there tomorrow. Blazer could already see the colour of them, and the thought of marking Hunter makes him growl. He shoved the human further up the bed and straddled his hips, laughing at the half-angry half-horny look on Hunter's face.

"Just wait til you learn just how powerful you can be," he said, breathed the words against Hunter's lips. "You'll be unstoppable."

 

Fingers worked deftly on the button to Blazer's jeans. He smiled at the eagerness, then leaned closer and kissed the younger man slowly until Hunter's hands stilled.

"Take it easy, we've got all the time in the world," he whispered against Hunter's throat, "and I know just what I want to do to you."

* * *

"Uh, where'd everyone else go?" Ben asked as he looked around at the nearly empty campfire seats.

Henry stared back at him, his eyes darkened. "I think they left right around the part Hunter and Blazer started making out."

"You didn't go anywhere."

"No. I guess I didn't."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
